pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carl: College Years
Like it so far? Yes No Maybe Basic Information "Carl: College Years" is one of "Phineas and Ferb"'s fanom Spin-offs. It tells the adventures of Carl Karl, the battered intern of Major Monogram, which, after finishing his practice, returns to Danville College, situated into Danville Capital, to finish his engineering studies there. He will live with Albert (brother of Irving), a nerd fan of "Stumbleberry Finkbat" who is studing economics and, in later seasons, with Monty Monogram, Monogram's son. Carl will know the love of his life, Vanessa, Doofenshmirtz, who was sent to college early for smart. All live under the watchful eye of Professor Geevaarlijk. In the season 4, the show changes, it is still keeping Carl as a main character, but, now, he is in post-grade (working and studying) and has new friends, Candace and Stacy as new helpers, who are working in the college as assistants, they will help Carl with love things, Carl still sees Monty Monogram (Monogram's son) and Albert, in the 5th season Albert is changed by Coltrane and Jenny joins to the college-crew. Characters *Carl *Vanessa *Dr. Geevarlijk (season 1-3) *Major Monogram (season 1-3) *Dr. Doofenshmirtz (season 1-3) *Monty Monogram (since season 2) *Albert (season 1- 5) *Candace (since season 4) *Stacy (since season 4) *Jenny (since season 5) *Captain Squint (since season 5) *Coltrane (since season 5) * Mr. and Mrs. Carl * Phineas and Ferb * Johnny * Jeremy and the Incidentals * Alex Van Stomm (since season 5) The Movie ''Main Article: Carl: College Years - The Movie '' Carl invites Vanessa to travel together to Paris, because he wants to see Disneyland. Vanessa thinks that if she goes with him, Carl will make her all the works and exams, so she accepts. Unfortunally, the plane crashes in Spain. Candace , Stacy , Johnny , Phineas and Ferb are in Spain, too, trying to learn Spanish. They meet Carl and Vanessa and they try to help them. But that winter is so cold, they can't travel with any plane, boat etc. home, except the one that they should have travelled back. The plane is in Paris and will lift off in 3 hours. If they don't catch that plane, then they can't return until Christmas Vacantion is over, but if they don't return before January, Carl will lose any chance of continue studying, because he has the exams. Running Gags The characters of this series have catchprases CARL: "(Something) Sir" ALBERT: As it should... a be VANESSA: "All...Right", "He (Carl) Will Never Change". MONOGRAM: "Googly Moogly", "O'er". CANDACE: You are so busted STACY: Could u call my mother and tell her that? JENNY: This rocks! MONTY: Hey Theme Song The theme song is a new version of Carl!. In the videoclip, varies through seasons 1ST SEASON: we can see "from the creators of Phineas and Ferb"... and written on Carl's bed: CARL: COLLEGE YEARS. then we heard Carl's alarm clock buzzing (we read: starring...) Carl wokes up very fast (we see: Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl), he says good bye to Monogram (we see: Jeff Marsh as Monogram), and sits into his ferrari and it's seen: you are living Danville... (we read: Driedrich Bader as Albert) welcome to Danville Capital... (we read: Olivia Olson as Vanessa) Carl's ferrari arrives at Danville College and he gets distracted with Vanessa and crashes (in the onomatopoeia of the crash we read: Dan Povenmire as Doofenshmirtz), Carl arrives at class and Gevaarlijk orders Carl to go out of the college (we read: and Jennifer Gray as Gevaarlijk). Then the whole cast is opposite the university and is written: "Carl: College Years. " 2ND SEASON and 3RD SEASON: we can see "from the creators of Phineas and Ferb"... and written on Carl's bed: CARL: COLLEGE YEARS. then we heard Carl's alarm clock buzzing (we read: starring...) Carl wokes up very fast (we see: Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl), he says good bye to Monogram (we see: Jeff Marsh as Monogram), and sits into his ferrari and it's seen: you are living Danville... (we read: Driedrich Bader as Albert) welcome to Danville Capital... (we read: Olivia Olson as Vanessa) Carl's ferrari arrives at Danville College and he gets distracted with Vanessa and crashes (in the onomatopoeia of the crash we read: Dan Povenmire as Doofenshmirtz), Carl arrives at class and Gevaarlijkwith Francis near her orders Carl to go out of the college (we read: and Jennifer Gray as Gevaarlijk and special guest of Seth Rogen as Monty). Then the whole cast is opposite the university and is written: "Carl: College Years. " 4TH SEASON: we can see "from the creators of Phineas and Ferb"... and written on Carl's bed: CARL: COLLEGE YEARS. then we heard Carl's alarm clock buzzing (we read: starring...) Carl wokes up very fast (we see: Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl), he says good bye to Monogram (we see: Jeff Marsh as Monogram), and sits into his ferrari and it's seen: you are living Danville... (we read: Driedrich Bader as Albert) welcome to Danville Capital... (we read: Olivia Olson as Vanessa) Carl's ferrari arrives at Danville College and he gets distracted with Vanessa and crashes and in the onomatopoieia we read: "Seth Rogen as Monty"), Carl arrives at class and Candace and Stacy order Carl to go out of the college (we read: Asley Tishdale as Candace and Kelly Hu as Stacy. Then the whole cast is opposite the university and is written: "Carl: College Years. " 5TH SEASON AND 6TH: Carl is sitted into his desk and takes a photo album, in which we see the photos of the characters and their voice actors, since the middle are also added Jenny and Kidd. The end credits song is "Set the Study Time " (a variation of "Set the Record Straight" by Mitchel Musso) in which is spoken about the thinks that Carl like about studying. The series has a soundtrack Names in other Countries Spain: "Carl: Años de Universidad" Romanian: "Carl: Ani de facultate" Irish: "Carl: Blianta Coláiste" France: "Carl: Années du collège" Germany: "Kees: College Years". Russian: "Карл: Колледж лет" Portuguese: "Carl: Anos de Universidade"﻿ See also *Phineas and Ferb *Carl *Albert *Danville College *Carl: College Years - The Movie Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Spin offs Category:Carl: College Years Category:Carl Category:Carl: College Years - The Movie Category:Fanon Works by Chance135 Category:Stories created by "Trolypac" Category:Spin-offs